The subject matter disclosed herein relates to refractory vessel design.
A gasifier is a type of reactor used for partial oxidation of a fossil fuel, such as coal or a heavy fuel oil, to produce energy. Temperatures inside a gasifier vessel may reach over 700° C. during operation. A gasifier vessel may be insulated by a multi-layer refractory lining. The vessel and lining may comprise concentric cylindrical layers. During gasifier operation, high temperatures may cause the layers to expand outwardly, or radially. Each layer may expand differently, according to the temperature and the coefficient of thermal expansion (COE) of the particular layer. The inner layers are at a higher temperature, and may have a higher COE, than the outer layers. Inner layers may push against the outer layers due to expansion that occurs during operation of the gasifier, as the outer layers may expand less than the inner layer. This may cause the outer layers to develop cracks or open joints, resulting in gas bypass through the refractory lining. Gas bypass may cause high skin temperatures, or hot spots, in the outer shell of the gasifier. Forced shutdown of the gasifier may be necessary if hot spots become severe, leading to costly maintenance and loss of productivity.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a refractory lining that is resistant to cracking.